The Amazing-Word of Gumball: The Kaijin
This is a crossover series by Kainsword17 and TheUltimateGumballFan50. Sypnosis Gumball, Darwin, Anais and Penny learned of the existence on creatures refered of as "Kaijin" (human-sized monsters) and they plan to invade the world. So the four and their new friends must join forces to save the world from the forces of evil. Genres action, adventure, comedy, drama, mystery, romance, science fiction. Characters Main-Heroes: *Gumball *Darwin *Anais *Penny *Duncan *Randy *Howard *Alpha-Girl Latifah *Phalinks Villains: *Akudos-Gill *Mojo JoJo *Kaijjin *Lord Garmadon *McFist Episode List Season 1 (2014 - 2015) A new quest to protect the world from the forces of evil, has began! New adventures, new discoveries and so much more! It has 30 episodes. *Episode 1: The Existence Of The Kaijjin Part 1 *Episode 2: The Existence Of The Kaijjin Part 2 *Episode 3: Sensei Wu's Visit Part 1 *Episode 4: Sensei Wu's Visit Part 2 *Episode 5: The Wrath Of Lord Garmadon Part 1 *Episode 6: The Wrath Of Lord Garmadon Part 2 *Episode 7: Raiders Of The Lost Mom *Episode 8: Mission: Save Mom! Part 1/The Begging Of The Fight! *Episode 9: Mission: Save Mom! Part 2/A Harder Battle! *Epiosde 10: Mission: Save Mom! Part 3/Escape! *Episode 11: Pip-Sqeak! *Episode 12: Penny's First Battle *Episode 13: A Day To Remember Part 1 *Episode 14: A Day To Remember Part 2 *Episode 15: Inside A Kaijjin *Episode 16: Gumball Watterson's Day Off *Episode 17: Manny *Episode 18: The Diary Part 1/Humiliating Secrets *Episode 19: The Diary Part 2/Culprits *Episode 20: Who Will Win? *Episode 21: Gumball, Duncan, Randy And A Kaijjin *Episode 22: Freakshow Part 1 *Episode 23: Freakshow Part 2 *Episode 24: Freakshow Part 3 *Episode 25: Freakshow Part 4 *Episode 26: Manny II *Episode 27: Scar-y Wars *Episode 28: Dentist *Episode 29: Political Power *Episode 30: Journey To The Dark Island Season 2 (2015 - 2016) Season 2 is here! It has 48 episodes. The gang need to escape an island! Gumball and Penny go on a date, instead leads into a catastrophe! Manny comes back to help in a mission to fight crime on his own. Twice! A war comes to Elmore, Norrisville, and Ooo! And when Gumball and Darwin need to do a bucket list for there hero, Dexter! And when Gumball and Darwin can't sleep because they have imsomnia, they find out that the Kaijjin monsters never sleep! All secrets are revealed in Season 2! *Episode 1: Escape From The Dark Island *Episode 2: Date Night Catastrophe *Episode 3: Manny III *Episode 4: Black Magic *Episode 5: The Albatross *Episode 6: War Part 1 *Episode 7: War Part 2 *Episode 8: Dexter's Bucket List *Episode 9: Manny IV *Episode 10: The Night's Eye *Episode 11: Something Big *Episode 12: Five Days At Home *Episode 13: De-Hidrated Part 1 *Episode 14: De-Hidrated Part 2 *Episode 15: Obvious Observation *Episode 16: The Library Of The Living *Episode 17: The Library Of The Undead *Episode 18: Friend Or Foe *Episode 19: Air Wars Part 1 *Episode 20: Air Wars Part 2 *Episode 21: Air Wars Part 3 *Episode 22: Infection *Episode 23: Mirror, Mirror on The Wall *Episode 24: Paranormal Activity Part 1 *Episode 25: Paranormal Activity Part 2 *Episode 26: Suds *Episode 27: Finn And Leony *Episode 28: The Eggs *Episode 29: The Time Machine *Episode 30: WhoBall, WhatSon? *Episode 31: The Prince *Episode 32: Terrible Story *Episode 33: The Poltergeist *Episode 34: The Procratinators *Episode 35: The Adventure *Episode 36: Last Hope Part 1 *Episode 37: Last Hope Part 2 *Episode 38: The Depths *Episode 39: Think Again *Episode 40: The Ghost *Episode 41: Night Of The Living House *Episode 42: On The Run *Episode 43: Scavenging The Hunt *Episode 44: A Close Call *Episode 45: Akudos-Gill Flunked, Watterson Awesome *Episode 46: The Bounty Hunters *Episode 47: The Kaijin Method *Episode 48: It's A Mad, Mad, Mad Kaijin World Season 3 (2016 - 2017) Season 3 is having 60 episodes. Gumball and Darwin realise that by accident, Dexter had left a book of creatures in the Watterson house, ghosts are unleashed onto the world! Kaijjin are now getting grudges! The brothers go to the Fazbear Pizzeria to get help from Toy Foxy! And Manny must stop ghosts from invading headquarters! This is gonna be the most haunting season ever! *Episode 1: A Change In The Game *Episode 2: Pizzeria Madness *Episode 3: Grave Danger *Episode 4: Ghost Stories *Episode 5: The Ghostly Eight *Episode 6: The 25th Hour *Episode 7: A Haunting Discovery *Episode 8: Full Disclosure *Episode 9: Dawn Of The Ghosts *Episode 10: Kaijin V.S. Ghosts *Episode 10: Canadian Vacation *Episode 11: The Gumball Who Wanted To Save The World All By Himself *Episode 12: Ghost Teratory *Episode 13: Possesion *Episode 14: Ghost Factor *Episode 15: A Kaijin Attack *Episode 16: Manny V.S. Ghosts *Episode 17: Campsite Attack *Episode 18: A Lich Is A Glitch Part 1 *Episode 19: A Lich Is A Glitch Part 2 *Episode 20: Duncan's Ransom *Episode 21: A Powerpuff Exorcism! Part 1 *Episode 22: A Rowdyruff Exorcism! Part 2 *Episode 23: Gumball's Nightmare *Episode 24: The Kaijjin Are Back In Town *Episode 25: Team Up! *Episode 26: The Return *Episode 27: Cock-a-doodle-BOO! *Episode 28: The Attack of the Poltergeists Part 1 *Episode 29: The Attack of the Poltergeists Part 2 *Episode 30: The Attack of the Poltergeists Part 3 *Episode 31: Manifesting Ghosts *Episode 32: Hollow's Grave *Episode 33: A Requiem For Anton *Episode 34: Ms. Simian Goes Bad *Episode 35: The Day Everything Went Insane Part 1 *Episode 36: The Day Everything Went Insane Part 2 *Episode 37: Collision Calamity *Episode 38: Ghost Toast *Episode 39: Melowdramatic Crossing *Episode 40: Kaiju Titanisaurus Part 1 *Episode 41: Kaiju Titanisaurus Part 2 *Episode 42: Dull Gateway *Episode 43: The Mechanical Ghoul *Episode 44: Dependence Day *Episode 45: The Wrath Of Godzilla Part 1 *Episode 46: The Wrath Of Godzilla Part 2 *Episode 47: The Wrath Of Godzilla Part 3 *Episode 48: The Wrath Of Godzilla Part 4 *Episode 49: The Escape From Mist *Episode 50: Countdown To Destruction *Episode 51: Day 1: Speed Highway *Episode 52: Day 2: Undersea Hunter *Episode 53: Day 3: Making Good *Episode 54: Day 4: Playing Dead *Episode 55: Day 5: Years Of Haunting *Episode 56: Day 6: XYZ Dragon Cannon *Episode 57: Day 7: Lost Victories *Episode 58: Day 8: Second Week Of Ghouls *Episode 59: Day Of Reckoning (Part 1) *Episode 60: The Grand Battle Of Destiny (Part 2) Unshcedeuled Episodes None So Far!